The appetite for improved entertainment appears to be limitless. Consumers desire better access to and the option to select from a wider variety of entertainment forms such as television programming, music, web browsing, movies, video games, and the like. The modern world with seemingly endless amounts of multimedia content and varied delivery options gives the consumer a tremendous variety and range of options and choices. Cable and satellite television delivers hundreds of different television channels each carrying a different program. At the same time, the on-line services also offer a variety of different services to consumers, including electronic news, private message services, games, and other related downloadable services.
As digital entertainment continues to be produced in higher and higher resolutions, there is a drawback in that the user may not want to view the digital content at such higher resolutions, whether due to bandwidth limitations, viewing equipment or display device limitations, or other reasons. As such, there is a need in the art for systems and methods that will allow the user to view content at a desired resolution, and maintain a preferred user viewing experience, any display device. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present disclosure will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and background.